Glen x Esther chapter 1
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: this is for 1vampire2
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually cold day in Los Angeles for which there was some snow falling, which never happens in that part of the state, and twins glen and Glenda were busy getting ready for school, which they didn't seem too happy about, due to the fact that it was 28 degrees out and the twins would have to stand outside at their bus stop for atleast 10 minutes out in the cold, wet weather. When their bus finally came they were shivering, luckily the bus had a heater so they quickly warmed up, while on the bus a few girls were teasing glen for being so weird, both glen and Glenda had become furious with the girl, Glenda had come so close to punching the girls face when glen had stopped her from doing so, "no," he said, "remember what happened last time? Just let it go okay she'll get bored soon enough." and Glenda's fist lowered, her face showing a twinge of angst as she remembered the incident from last week. Finally when they got to school thetwins headed for the cafeteria until the school bell rang. In the classroom as everyone was settling in for the hour the teacher, introduced a new student. "attention class," she started as everyone turned to face her "we have a new student here, her name is Esther a few years ago she came here from russia now I would like for everyone for here to feel welcome." Glen eyes went wide, he had never seen a girl who was so beautiful, and he admired her style, old fashioned, it isn't something people wear everyday which made him adore her even more, could he be falling in love with her? He wasn't sure, he was glad when the teacher made her sit next to him. "H-h-I" he said nervously, "I'm glen." "I'm Esther," the young girl replied as she put out her hand, expecting glen to take it, he did and shook it slowly up and down, controlling his body movements as to not to pull her into a hug. "oh god glen, don't have an episode here" he thought to himself. "I like your style" he said. He managed to keep his nervousness hidden but deep inside he felt like he was about to throw up, or pee himself, he clutched his stomach. "Are you alright?" Esther asked, her voice growing with concern, she raised her hand up. "Yes esther?" the teacher asked. "it's glen i think he might be sick," Esther replied, "may I walk him down to the nurse?" "how bout we let Glenda take him to the nurses office I think it would be better since she is his sister " the teacher said "and plus your brand new and I don't think he would feel comfortable with a new student he doesn't know taking him to the nurses office." "oh alright" Esther said not even trying to hide her dissapointment. On the way to the nurses office glen passed out, and Glenda had to get a teacher to help her bring glen into the room. A few hours later glen woke up in a hospital room with Tiffany and Glenda watching him closely. "yay your awake" tiffany said as she walked over to give glen a hug. Wh-what happened." glen asked a lttle confused. "I don't know you introduced yourself to that new girl and then she said you were sick so I took you to the nurses office but you passed out on the way..." a grin spread across Glenda's face, "your in love with her aren't you?" shut up Glenda I don't know yet." glen replied, but Glenda ignored him and continued chanting: "Glen's in love..." glen felt his face grow red from embarrassment as he wished to god thatd she stop soon, but he also wondered, "is Glenda right? Am I in love with Esther?"  



	2. Chapter 2

That night glen couldn't stop thinking of her, she was the most beautiful girl glen had ever met, and he loved everything about her, her old-fashioned style and her cute little Russian accent. The next day glen was released from the hospital but he couldn't go to school, his mom wouldn't let him, so he laid and watched Spongebob until Glenda came home, and have him his work for the day, when he was done, he headed downstairs for dinner, that night 'Jennifer' had made spaghetti and meatballs. "so how was school today Glenda?" she asked. "it was great thank you." Glenda replied. "that's wonderful and how was your day from school sweetface," jennifer asked turning towards glen. "it was okay I guess but I still wish I could have gone" glen replied with a sigh. "you just wanted to see esther didn't you?" Glenda teased. "No I like school it gets boring being here by myself and kinda scary," glen admitted. "wimp," Glenda said. "Glenda leave your brother alone lots of people get worried when there home alone," Tiffany replied. "yes mom" Glenda replied with a sigh, she looked up at glen who stuck his tounge out at her, she simply kicked him under the table. "oww mom she kicked me" glen said. "ok that's it both of clear your plates and go to your room" Tiffany said with a small hint of anger, so the twins cleared there plates and left. In there bedroom Glenda turned on Friday the 13th, glen had begged her not to because he hated killing, but she ignored him just to upset him, so he simply pulled out his manga novel and read it for a little bit, he tried his best to block out the sound of the movie but had no luck and he decided watch it with her, but he looked away when Jason was getting ready to kill someone. At school the next day Glen managed to have a normal converstation with her, he got over most of his nervousness, but still felt a little shaky. "are you okay?" she asked. "yes I am fine thank you" he replied with a sweet smile, "hey would you like to come over to my house today?" he asked. "sure" she replied. "great" showing his excitement. The rest of the day went on and glen couldn't concentrate all he could think about was Esther. After school was over, the twins waited for their mom to come pick them up, she was running late but when she got there, they didnt complain. "how was school today?" she asked them. "good" they replied in unison. "uh I invited Esther over today I hope that's alright." glen said. "that's great sweetface I would love to meet her" Tiffany replied with a smile, glen smiled back. At the house the twins started on there homework, at around 4 there was a knock on the door and tiffany answered, "oh you must be Esther" she said, a bit surprised by her old fashioned style, most kids were pretty up to date with fashion, but she thought it was neat for somebody to still be into those kind of clothes, "uh glens upstairs let me get him, GLEN!" she called. "coming" he replied as he ran down the stairs. "hey slow down a little bit" Tiffany scolded him. "sorry mom, hi Esther" he said. "hello glen" she replied. Glen liked the way she said her name with her Russian accent. "let's go to my room." "okay" the went up the stairs into the twin's bedroom. They sat on the bottom bunk, Esther looked around and saw the Friday the 13th movies "ooh I love that movie can we watch it?" she asked. "well there Glenda's and I'm sure she wouldn't mind but I don't like death it scares me." glen admitted."that's okay" Esther replied, "how about 500 days of summer?" "sure," glen said. 


	3. Chapter 3

At some point during the film, Glen unconsciously snuggled up to her. "Uh Glen," Esther said. "What?" Glen asked and saw what he did and scooted away, "sorry," he said awkwardly. "Don't be, I liked you there," Esther said. She pulled him closer and smiled at him, he smiled back. When the movie was over Tiffany made dinner and Esther had to leave, "Walk me out Glen," Esther said. "Okay," Glen said and they walked outside. "That was a good movie huh?" She said. "Yeah Sure was." "About that er.. incident, it made me realize I really do like you and well," then she kissed him, it want long but it wasn't entirely short either, but it was enjoyable. Glen had always wondered what his first kiss would feel like, and now he knew, it was one of the most wonderful experiences in his life.

After dinner Glenda took Glen up to their room to talk to him. "Whats this about?" He asked when they got in there. "I saw what you did earlier," She said with a smirk. "What are you- ohh," He said, "You mean the kiss?"  
"Yeah," "So what i kissed her big deal, what are you gonna do about it?" Glen said. "nothing, just wanted to talk about it, did you like it?" Glenda asked. "It was alright i guess," He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Glen was falling deeper and deeper in love with Esther as the weeks went by, and she was falling for him too, and she felt bad for him because sooner or later he was bound to find out her secret, and she knew he couldn't bear it, but she didn't want to worry about that until it actually happened so she put it behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Peterson," Glen said when Esther's foster mom came to the door, Tiffany (Jennifer) invited her over for dinner. "Hi Glen it's nice to meet you, but please call me Angela," The woman replied, "Hi Mrs. Tilly I am a huge fan it is an honor to meet you."  
"Well thank you Angela," Jennifer replied, but deep down, she was starting to regret her choice to become famous, "please come in I am making Spaghetti for dinner." "sounds good."

Meanwhile upstairs, Glen and Esther were making out when Esther broke loose, Glen looked at her and saw she had a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"  
"Glen there's something i need to tell you, something that's really important," Esther replied. She was getting ready to tell him everything but "Jennifer" called for  
them to come down to dinner. "We'll talk after dinner," Glen said.

Sorry it was kinda short


	5. Chapter 5

"So how is school going for you Glen?" Esther's adopted mom asked. "Hmm? Oh, fine," he replied, he was racking his brains trying to figure out what the hell Esther is going to tell him, does she want to break up? Go a little bit farther? Or could she be hiding some dark secret from everyone?  
Well whatever it is, he's ready to find out.

When the time came for it though, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I'm sorry Glen, It just doesn't feel like the right time to tell you," She said. "But when, when can you tell me? It's driving me insane," Glen said. "I don't know, but in time, I promise, you will know."

"What did she tell you?" Glenda asked. "Sh-she didn't," Glen replied, sounding disappointed. "Well if she doesn't tell you soon I'm gonna find out myself, and I'll go to great lengths if i have to." Glen looked at her and said, "You do anything to harm her, I swear I'll kill you." "Relax I'd just scare her enough to tell me," Glenda replied, "I can be very intimidating you know." Glen thought for a minute and then nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Glen awoke with a start he heard a scream, almost inhuman only one thought came to mind, Glenda was committing another murder, he tried to block it out but something didnt feel right, the person sounded like they were in pure agony, as bad as Glenda was she wouldnt torture them so he looked out the window and did not expect to see what he saw standing out there was not Glenda, but Esther murdering a girl who looked to be about 9 and a guy who looked almost 17 laying in his own pool of blood only a few feet from her.

He didn't know what to think he figured this is what she was talking about 'the secret' he ran out and started yelling at her.  
She looked up seemingly mildly surprised. She looked up at him and looked back down at the body and sighed, "I'm sorry  
you had to find out like this," She said. He put a hand on her, "just don't do it around me," he said. "And if you ever tell anyone I'll get you next." Glen nodded.


End file.
